What the Cat Wants
by ilovebeingfluffy
Summary: Roppi finds Izaya sleeping on the couch. Roppi wants to cuddle.


Title: What the Cat Wants  
Pairing: Izaya x Roppi  
Rating: T for language  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!

Please enjoy!

* * *

It was one of those things that rarely happened. One of those things that you just _had_ to take advantage of when the opportunity came along. It was one of those things that was absolutely fantastic to come home to when stressed out of your fucking mind after working and being around people.

Especially for one Orihara Hachimenroppi. You see, he hated humans... And by hate he meant he wished that all humans would just drop dead, end of discussion. He would do _anything_ to make that sort of thing happen.

His twin brother and roommate was quite the opposite however. Orihara Izaya loved humans and always proclaimed his love for the disgusting species at least ten times a day. Not that the misanthrope was counting or anything. Nope, not at all.

Entering the extravagant apartment, he noticed a lack of the informant in the vicinity and frowned before merely shrugging. He didn't really care much for the other Orihara. He was just another human to hate after all.

Walking towards the black leather couch, he quickly realized that wasn't the case for there was Izaya, sleeping, his v-neck shirt riding up to show off that pale but scarred stomach. "Hn... Get a cold like that... Idiot..."

Though the informant lying like that was very inviting due to Roppi's horrid mood. He scowled at the thoughts in his mind, having an inward battle. Roppi allowed his black and red fur trim jacket to fall to the floor as he walked towards the sleeping man.

Why was he always so tempting?

At first the misanthrope merely straddled the older twin's lap, staring down at him with such a look of disgust and hatred. Not disgust towards the man underneath him, but disgust for his own thoughts.

Again he scowled, resting his head on Izaya's slowly moving chest, almost melting into the warmth. Their heartbeats were almost in sync until Roppi felt his own speeding up.

He swallowed as he pressed his face in the crook of Izaya's neck, now lying face down on the other, his knee right between his legs.

"You know Pi-chan, if you wanted to cuddle, you just have to ask," came the thought-to-be-sleeping man's voice.

Carmine orbs became slits at the annoying voice. "How long have you been awake?"

"Since I heard you walk in the door. I was hoping to just return to sleep but it seems you had other plans for me~"

Well that was a slap to the face. He really did hate this man-

A hand slid through Roppi's soft, raven-like hair, interrupting the misanthrope's thoughts of hatred. An almost soft purring sound escaped his thin lips as he wiggled closer to the informant.

"Is Pi-chan making sure I'm all nice and warm~?" Izaya hummed, noting the remarkable resemblance to a feline his twin had.

"No. I don't care if you're comfortable or not... I just need..." To be held.

Izaya continued the soft strokes through the other raven's hair, enjoying the softness between his fingers. He took his free hand and moved Roppi's shirt up his back before taking a single finger and sliding it up the other male's spine causing him to shudder.

"Don't stop..." Roppi murmured, drowsiness sounding heavy in his sleep.

"Whatever you wish." Izaya hummed before singing softly. " _Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of hate... Sassy kitty, sleepy kitty, hiss hiss hiss_..." He almost chuckled at his own cleverness when he felt soft, regular breaths against his neck indicating that his carbon copy had drifted to sleep.

"Hm..." The informant finally stopped all movement and rested his hands right above Roppi's posterior. "So there is a way to soothe the beast..."

His own crimson eyes closed, a smile spreading across his lips.

It wouldn't be long before he would end up falling back asleep as well.

* * *

Another IzaRoppi fanfiction. Thundering was the one who made the parody of "Soft kitty warm kitty" so go thank her for her creativeness. Leave a review if you enjoyed it!


End file.
